


You Make Me Smile

by KureKai_King



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Mikleo has a crush on Lailah that he can definitely no longer keep to himself, however, he's naturally nervous about saying out about it to her directly. When Lailah becomes surprisingly injured during a battle, Mikleo can only hope she wakes up soon, but it seems Lailah already knew how he was feeling long before the words could even make their way out of his mouth.





	You Make Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for rarepairs and I do love SorMik, don't come for me, I just multiship a lot in my fandoms. Plus, fire and water pairings are usually pretty popular so I was pretty surprised to not find anything on these two before. 
> 
> Originally posted on FanFiction under the user Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya (I don't use the site anymore but I kept some stories to move to here).

Mikleo sighed, arms crossed on top of the wall he was leaning against as he discreetly watched the other Seraphim of their party chatting below, his eyes focusing on one of them more so than the others. Edna was hitting Zaveid every time he makes an inappropriate remark during whatever conversation they were having. Mikleo felt his chest tighten and his fingers curled into fists as the larger male Seraph started to hit on Lailah again for at least the third time since he'd been watching them. Edna hit him a little harder as he did so, and Zaveid backed off while laughing and playing it off as some sort of joke. Mikleo huffed to himself, wishing he had more courage.

Not that he was willing to admit to these new, somewhat protective feelings he seemed to have for the Fire Seraph.

He cursed himself. It was so sudden. So unexpected. So downright irritating. He didn't even think he was as close to Lailah as he would like. And he definitely didn't like the way Zaveid was around her. He liked the Wind Seraph enough, sure, but most of the time he could find him as irritating as when Edna called him "Meebo" - something he was still getting used to, 'specially when Sorey began to pick it up also.

"You know Mikleo, you could just talk to her".

The Water Seraph shook his head. "I can't Sorey. My throat closes up just by her coming so close to me, how am I supposed to talk if I've lost the ability to speak?"

"Aw, she takes your breath away!" The Shepherd chuckled as he came and stood by his best friend, mimicking his pose and also watching the Seraphim below. "C'mon, if you tell Lailah how you feel then I promise I'll stop calling you Meebo".

Mikleo narrowed his eyes at Sorey. "Only when you confess your undying love for Rose or Alisha".

Sorey blinked, a little taken back and confused. "But...I don't? I've never felt that way about either of them. Why would I confess something that isn't true?"

"It was sarcasm, idiot," Mikleo sighed heavily and turned back to gazing at the other Seraphim. "I can't just walk right up to Lailah and ask her out. That's not me".

"What do you mean that's not you? You usually always have a lot of confidence around others, even if it's someone you're wary of".

"It's not that simple Sorey. Have you ever been around someone that just so happens to make your heart thump so hard you feel it's about to explode from your chest? That your throat feels like it's trying to strangle you from the inside out and you can't even begin to try and find the right words?" He huffed and pushed himself away from the wall to lean his back against it, hands spread behind him for balance as he threw his head back to the sky.

"Well, I'm sure that whatever happens, things'll figure themselves out, right? Because, if I'm honest, I'd definitely be a fool to pass up an offer like that from you," The Shepherd grinned and scratched his cheek with his pointer finger, a slight blush on his cheeks which he'd later blame on some heat.

Mikleo raised an eyebrow curiously. "What does that mean?" But Sorey just shook his head before he stammered something incomprehensible and dashed off yelling something about helping the girls out. Mikleo watched him go before being startled by a black Normin's voice speaking up from where the little Seraph had climbed up and appeared on the Water Seraph's shoulder. "Atakk!"

"Trouble in paradise with the lovely Lailah, is it?"

"Were you eavesdropping?"

Atakk shook his head. "No siree! I just happen to have some expertise in that area, you catch my drift?" He folded his arms and leaned forward toward Mikleo with a sly look on his little face. "We Normin aren't just for boosting a Seraph's magical power you know, I can help boost you in other areas. Whatcha say?"

"Tch. No thanks".

Attak hummed in thought and then glanced down to see Zaveid taking another chance to hit on their Prime Lord. Mikleo noticed from the corner of his eye and Atakk heard him growl low in his throat. "Hm, you look like you have competition. I wouldn't worry though, you've got this pretty much nailed," He stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't know why Zaveid flirting with Lailah gets to me so bad though! Of course, I like her - love her even - and I know she has no interest in the likes of him so...so why does it make me so jealous and annoyed? I don't like it," Mikleo somehow found talking to the little Normin creature was easier than talking to Sorey.

"That one's easy; you're secretly scared that she's playing hard to get with him and that she secretly likes him back and adores the flirtatious attention he gives her!"

Mikleo thought for a moment. Could that be it? No...he liked to think he knew Lailah well enough by now to know for certain she had no hidden feelings for the Wind Seraph. She wasn't exactly that sort of girl. At least he hoped. Things had complicated themselves enough in his head already. As he was thinking, Atakk spoke up again.

"What's the Shepherd doing right now?"

"Probably has his nose suck in the Celestial Record again".

"What if - and this is a big if - what if Sorey liked Lailah too?"

Mikleo half-choked on the air swirling into his lungs. "I'm sorry?!"

"I'm just saying, it could be a possibility".

"No way! If Sorey had to like anyone it'd either be Alisha, Rose or, heck, even myself. But Sorey's heart belongs to nothing but the world's ruins".

The Normin shrugged and adjusted his helmet. "Well, it was worth a shot. Listen, I think you should just tell the lady how you feel and if ya get rejected then ya get rejected. Just gotta man up and move on from that one I'm afraid".

"And if I don't get rejected?" Mikleo quirked an eyebrow.

"Then ya win the game!"

"What game? Wait, nevermind".

Atakk sighed and hopped down onto the ground. "Well, just a final piece of advice; if you stumble, make it part of the dance!"

Mikleo blinked slowly as he watched the Normin walk away and disappear, pondering his conversations. He took a final glance down at the other Seraphim to see Edna hit Zaveid with her umbrella again with Lailah covering her mouth as she giggled. Pushing himself into a forced walk to escape the being of his current troubles, the Water Seraph went to go and see if Sorey had ended himself in anymore bother.

* * *

"Damn! This hellion is stronger than I thought," Sorey winced as he received a blow to his head, earning a small cut just above his right eye. "And it's so foggy. I can't see a thing!"

"Perhaps we should've checked a weather forecast before we came out here," Edna said in her usual sarcastic tone as she nimbly jumped back up onto a rock to avoid an attack aimed her way.

"Not now, Edna," Mikleo warned her firmly. He really didn't have the time or patience to deal with the Earth Seraph's sense of humour. He launched an attack into the fog, but it made no impact with anything. Whatever the hellion was, it certainly knew how to keep itself hidden. And of course, it was their group of souls that had stumbled upon it regardless. Mikleo glanced Sorey's way, inwardly wincing at the trickle of blood coming from the cut above his eye.

"We need to move this fog somehow," The Water Seraph mused.

"Too bad Zaveid went with Rose and Alisha since they didn't want to come to explore the area with us," Lailah's voice sounded from inside Sorey's body since the two had armatised. "We could really use him right about now, being a Wind Seraph he could maybe find a way to move the fog and reveal our enemy".

Mikleo, pushing down his unneeded jealousy, couldn't help but agree with her. Zaveid, as annoying as he could be, would be the perfect Seraph for their problem. But alas, they would have to make do without him this time around.

Just as Edna jumped to his side, and Mikleo began to prepare another attack, something much like dark lightning shot from the fog and hit Sorey squarely in the chest, causing his armatisation with Lailah to collapse and the Fire Seraph slightly screamed in surprise as she flew from her vessel and crashed into a large boulder. It took him a moment to realise it, but the attack had been aiming for Mikleo and Lailah had somehow forced Sorey to move into the right zone just in time to protect him.

"Lailah!" The boys called in unison before Sorey swung his sword at something that caught his eye.

"Mikleo, take her to safety!" The Shepherd called.

"What about you?!" Mikleo ran over to the Fire Seraph's body. She was barely breathing.

"Edna and I will be fine! Just make sure Lailah's okay! If you see the others, tell them where we are!"

"Alright, I'll take her back to the inn!" He carefully picked Lailah up like a groom would a bride, making sure to hold her close for protection.

* * *

Mikleo was thankful that the humans couldn't see Seraphim - for once - as he made his way back to Sorey's room (his too, he supposed) at the inn and carefully laid Lailah on the bed he'd been occupying for their stay. If it'd been a single room then Sorey would've only made Mikleo share with him, and not that Mikleo minded, but Sorey fidgeted a lot at night.

He looked over the Fire Seraph and smiled softly although there was still evident worry in his eyes. Lailah hadn't responded since the attack, having been knocked out cold. Mikleo took to sitting in the chair at her side and picked up a book sitting nearby, idly flicking through the pages with only mild interest. All he could do now was stay at Lailah's side and pray she pulled through and woke up soon. Edna would be more than capable of keeping Sorey safe while he wasn't there to do so himself. And hopefully, they would finally defeat that hellion.

Lailah's breathing was shallow and almost non-existent. It was such a contrast from her usually uplifting and joyful attitude. Her skin was almost as pale as her hair. Mikleo couldn't help but gently rest his hand against her forehead. She had no fever thank goodness. With a pitiful sigh, he went back to his book. Lailah would wake up soon, he was sure of it.

After all, she had to... She was essential to their team. If they somehow lost her then Mikleo had no idea what he'd do. What would they all do without their Prime Lord? Would he and Sorey go back to Elysia and Gramps? Would the other two Seraphim go with them or return to their own routes? Alisha and Rose would definitely just continue on their way with being merchant and princess.

"Please...you've got to wake up Lailah...for all our sakes".

* * *

Days and nights rolled past when Sorey and Edna finally came back to the inn. Lailah still hadn't woken. Mikleo hadn't slept, though after the third day he did find himself outside that evening just staring at his reflection in the dark water rippling beneath him in the river. His arms were crossed on the balcony railing and his eyes were closed halfway, lost in his thoughts.

It'd been too long for her to be sleeping. When Sorey had come back, he'd only told him that she hadn't a fever despite her being pale and that she hadn't shifted at all while he'd been watching over her for the time being. His mind was plagued with worry. Despite having lived with Seraphim for as long as both he and Sorey could remember, their lives had been pretty peaceful aside from Sorey's mischief. Was this perhaps normal for a hurt Seraph?

Mikleo sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands as he hung over the railing of the balcony. She hadn't woken since the attack. She wouldn't wake. Lailah was still unconscious and it'd already been three days. Was this his fault for not properly paying attention? Edna had said it had although he wasn't about to believe her word over his own thought process.

"Mikleo?" The faint breeze carried the voice of his best friend to him.

"I'm fine Sorey," he managed to force out as the Shepherd came to stand at his side and laid a hand of reassurance on his shoulder.

"No, you're not. Lailah's gonna be just fine, I know it! So don't go-"

"How do you know?!" The Water Seraph snapped, making Sorey flinch. "It's been three days! At least when you slept this long we knew of it! Anything could happen to her!"

"I-I'm sorry, Mikleo... I just...I hate seeing you like this. I don't know what to say to help you..." The brunette sighed and cast his eyes downward as he, too, leant his wrists on the balcony railing. "I know how much you like Lailah..."

"...I don't just like her, Sorey," he responded after a brief pause, "I love her..." He sighed again and leant against the other. "Sorey...? What am I supposed to do?"

"I guess... I guess for now just keep believing that she'll pull through, just as we are".

Mikleo said nothing but nodded a little regardless, just so Sorey knew he'd acknowledged what he'd told him. Lailah would be okay, he did believe that. He just had these feelings making things difficult for him. Clouding his judgement on the situation in fear of coming out of it with a broken heart.

* * *

Later that night, Mikleo was still out on the balcony, the cool night breeze ruffling his hair lightly. He kept his focus on his blanking thoughts. He didn't notice someone come out to see him until he heard the door click shut. He glanced over his shoulder before turning around fully.

"Lailah...!" His lilac eyes widened at the sight of the Fire Seraph and his heart started to beat wildly in his chest. She was awake...she was awake! "You're okay! Though you should really still be resting, that attack hit you pretty hard..." And then he instantly winced as guilt stabbed at him.

"That doesn't matter for the moment," she walked toward him, hands clasped neatly in front of her as her pale green eyes met with his own lilac orbs. "What matters right now is you".

"Me?"

"Of course, silly!" Lailah giggled. "Even though I've been unconscious and separated from his body, I could still hear what Sorey was saying, thinking and feeling. Most of it revolved around you. He's been worried about you too".

Curses. That meant Lailah had heard Sorey talk to him earlier. Dammit. With a defeated sigh, the Water Seraph leant his back against the railing and turned his eyes away. "So I guess that secret's come out, huh?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked, reaching out the touch his shoulder.

"Because you're too good for me?" He countered, briefly shooting her a look as her hand touched him. "Because we're so different? I tried to think of a way it could work but I came up with nothing".

"Mikleo, you're looking at it as a problem. It isn't anywhere close to being a problem. I wouldn't say we're any different apart from gender, element and knowledge. You are so much more than you give yourself credit for, even Sorey knows that".

"...Can he hear you right now, the same way you could hear him?"

Lailah shook her head. "No, that's only something I have the ability to do," With a twinkle of mischief in her eye, she reached to cup his face and force their eyes to meet again. "Tell me what's on your mind".

"I... I just... I-I don't know where to begin. Everything... There's so much I want to tell you. So much I need to tell you," His intake of air was shaky. "I don't know when it started, but before I knew what was going on I found myself in love with you..." He willed himself not to break eye contact though his heart was beating so hard in his chest, even more so when she rested her palm over the area, feeling for herself.

"You don't realise how much I've been wanting to hear that," His eyes widened as she pecked his cheek and then, experimentally, the corner of his mouth.

"Wait...what do you mean? How could you possibly-"

"You're also easier to read than you think," she teased. "You never let me feel out of place. I know I don't add much to the party other than the knowledge Sorey needs to help him be a good Shepherd. You were there for me though. And I can't help but thank you for it in the only way I feel is acceptable considering the way we both feel about one another".

"I suppose...you're right. If that's truly how you feel and you're not just doing this to get me out of a sullen mood or whatever. Sorey's insistence or something".

"I promise it's nothing like that".

Lailah smiled and closed her eyes as she gently - finally - pressed their lips together for a kiss. Mikleo couldn't believe his luck as his eyes also drew to a close. By instinct, his arms wrapped around her waist while hers twined themselves around his neck. The pads of her fingers felt warm as they pressed against his skin and he swore he could feel her heating his own body with the love she had for him. As if it wasn't enough to make his heart explode, when they pulled apart but stayed in their embrace, her eyes were brimming with such a large amount of love that he hoped was mirrored in his own pools of purple. He retracted his hands a little just to rest them on her waist and press their foreheads together, relishing in the silence.

They both understood what they needed to without words at this moment.

"I love you," It was her who broke the calmed air before him.

A smile slipped onto his face as he opened his eyes to meet hers, "I love you too".


End file.
